


People are Talking (People are Talking)

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Hartley is a bit of a dick, M/M, Pre-Slash, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not as bad as I thought you’d be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	People are Talking (People are Talking)

“You’re not as bad as I thought you’d be.”

“Wow,” he offers, in the most unimpressed way possible, and crosses his arms firmly over his chest, “thank you. Recommendation of the year, that one. I’ll have to put it on my Linkedin.”

“I just meant that… Well, from what Caitlin and Cisco said you seemed basically like the devil himself,” Barry shrugs, awkwardly, scratches the back of his neck, “and you’re actually quite nice.”

“Right.”

“You have a Linkedin?”

“A special, supervillain one,” he offers wryly, and smirks until Barry – sweet, innocent Barry – starts glaring at him, “a recommendation from the only superhero in central city would really help me out, get me up into the _big_ leagues of being a villainous dick.”

“You’re not a dick,” Barry mutters, actually _blushing_ at the word, “and I don’t believe you. There can’t be such a thing, the police would’ve noticed.”

“Would they?”

“ _Joe_ would’ve noticed.”

“ _Would_ he?” He asks wryly, and arches his eyebrow until Barry – bless him- actually starts _pouting_ , “I must say, your loyalty is rather sweet. But until you recognize that not everybody is actually as smart as you think they are…”

“Oh, shut up,” Barry grumbles, but he’s surprised to notice that there’s little heat in it, “okay, maybe you are a _little_ bit of a dick.”

He hesitates, curious to see where this goes.

“…But you’re still not _that_ bad.”

Huh.

And maybe, just maybe as they sit in the pipeline and talk to each other from opposite sides of the glass, he’s getting closer to admitting that Barry Allen – The Flash, the replacement, the bane of his life - isn’t all that terrible either.


End file.
